


Watching from the Closet

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Jaime's Parkner week 20biteen [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Gay Harley Keener, Happy Ending, Harley Keener is a dumbass, Love Simon References, M/M, Pining, Prom, Rated mostly for language, and the mention of sex, nothing graphic i promise, so is Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: "People were still using the music and the darkness to get away with making out and grinding in a way that looked like sex with clothes on. The only noticeable difference was Peter sitting alone at a table, tux disheveled."Our faves at prom, and Harley and Peter have a lot of shit to work out





	Watching from the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 has arrived! fyi I rewrote this whole thing at 3am because my original idea sucked. I hate this one less
> 
> title was inspired by "Sugar we're going Down" by Fall Out Boy because thats what I was listening to when i wrote this
> 
> prompt: prom // jealousy

“You should say something.”

“Why would it matter. It’s not like he’s aware of anything except the octopus sucking on his face.”

MJ sighed, “Harley…” 

‘Don’t.” Harley got up and walked away. 

He couldn’t stand to see Peter making out with whatever guy had asked him to prom. He was pissed that their suits were perfectly inverted so they looked like a dream together. He didn’t want to look at him, it wasn’t like he would stay for long, since Parker couldn’t keep a guy more than a week. 

Harley only went to the dance because MJ needed a date since Ned had gone with Betty. He wanted to go home. 

**To: Old Man:** _(Typing) hey can you come pick me up? kids are drin _

Ned grabbed his phone and deleted the text before he finished typing. “No.”

‘No?”

“No,” Ned confirmed. “You’re absolutely miserable, and I know you don’t wanna be here, but it’s our senior prom. You gotta talk to me man.”

He hesitated. “Not… here, okay?” 

“Then where?”

“Somewhere quieter?” Harley suggested. He didn’t want to talk about this in front of all these people. 

Ned frowned. “Sure, sure.” He thought for a moment. “Follow me.”

He led them out to a secluded spot behind the building and had Harley sit down on a rock, so as to not ruin his suit. “Are you okay?” Ned asked, genuine concern showing on his face. 

“I- not really,” Harley confessed. “I don’t know what MJ told you about me-”

“Absolutely nothing. She doesn’t talk about people’s private lives unless she hates them, or has express permission to do so.”

“... that’s not promising but alright.” 

“Yeah, it’s not. She scares me, but-.” 

“Ned, I’m gay and in love with Peter” he blurted before he could stop himself. The air felt frozen and he held his breath.

“Well  _ fuck _ dude.” That was… not the reaction he was expecting.

“What?” Harley said defensively, mildly stunned himself. 

“MJ knew?” Ned was pacing.

“Yeah?”

“What did she say?” he demanded, gesturing wildly.

“That I should have told him.”   
  


“She’s right.” He stopped pacing. “Okay this is bad, but it’s fixable just give me a minute. Take a breather and go back in. We’ll play it by ear, but with luck, everything will be fine.” 

Ned left to give Harley a chance to get his thoughts sorted. He knew he had to at least tell Peter he was gay. That’s one huge ass secret to keep from your best friend, but maybe he’d hold off on the confession thing. Love is… not really something he wants to deal with tonight.

The dance had hardly changed in the amount of time he’d spent outside. People were still using the music and the darkness to get away with making out and grinding in a way that looked like sex with clothes on. The only noticeable difference was Peter sitting alone at a table, tux disheveled.

“You okay?” Harley asked softly, sitting down next to him.

Peter shrugged, wringing his hands. He resisted the urge to reach out and hold them. Instead, he kept talking. “Do you want to talk about it?” His head shook no. “Do you want me to keep sitting here?” He thought about it for a split second, but nodded. “Are you gonna be okay if I talk?” Another nod. “Good.”

It took Harley a minute to think about what he wanted to say, but eventually he decided on a story about his sister from when they were still living in Tennessee. Something, anything, to take both of their minds off their troubles. 

He was nearly two thirds of the way through, about to the part where she managed to capture a turkey in a shoe box (an impressive feat for a 5 year old) when Peter broke out of his revorie. 

“He said he was going to get us a drink.” Peter’s voice came out rough. He cleared his throat. “I walked back to go to the bathroom and I caught him against the wall making out with Flash.”

“Flash?” Harley couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s such a downgrade, what the actual fuck? I mean he couldn’t exactly do better than you darlin’, but that’s just so many levels of wrong.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“But the thing is, I do.” 

“Maybe I didn’t-”

“Peter, if you’re about to say ‘maybe I didn’t deserve him’ you are so wrong.” Harley held up his hand to silence the reply. “You deserve so much better than him. Better than all of them. They weren’t worthy to stand next to you, hold your hand. No one is.”

He scoffed. “Oh come on. You won’t even believe that stuff about yourself once you get a girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend? But I’m gay!” Harley promptly slammed his forehead on the table. Why isn’t his mouth filter working today?

Tense silence filled the air once more while Harley stewed in his own regret. He looked up to see if Peter had left, and was shocked to see that he was still there. 

Suddenly, Peter started giggling like a maniac. “Only you could manage to be both so basic and so over dramatic in one sentence,” he hiccuped. 

“Yeah well,” Harley said lamely. “How else am I supposed to do things?”

“Not like that.” His laughter had finally subsided. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you known?”

“At the risk of sounding very cheesy, the moment I saw your face, sweetheart,” Harley confessed, every ounce of him deadly serious. 

He squirmed under the attention. “I feel like that’s a joke, but you’re really serious right now and I’m not sure what to do here.”

“Then don’t do anything. Let me do all the work.” Harley leaned closer to him, giving him a chance to back out. “Tell me no.”

“ _ Yes.” _

Peter closed the distance between them in a sloppy, heartfelt kiss. He drew back and sighed happily. “I’ve wanted to do that for forever.” 

“Why didn’t you?”

“Thought you were straight. Or maybe a little homophobic.”

“Homophobic?”

“You kept glaring at me whenever I had a date, you asshole! What was I supposed to think?” Peter swatted his arm playfully. 

“I was jealous, dumbass!” Harley defended. Apparently they were both idiots. 

After they finally stopped laughing at their shared stupidity, they sat in silence for a moment, perfectly content. 

“So what do you say?” Harley asked. 

“About what?”

“Us. A date. More kisses. More romantic shit.” Harley twisted in his seat to face him. Peter was already looking at him. 

“I say yes. Let’s do it.”

They kissed again, this time more careful, but still with the same feeling of desperation. Harley felt like he could live in the moment forever. 

(MJ was taking pictures from a nearby table while Ned pretended to cry. It is still unclear whether those pictures are for blackmail, or for a wedding. Either way, they were absolutely beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
